Alguien a quien amar
by Nydga
Summary: Hola, es un fic oneshot, es un hanaru, se trata q Hana no ha encontrado un amor verdadero y iba a suicidir... y Rukawa intentó a suicidir una vez... pero al final confiesan su amor...


Hola, espero q les guste esta historia, los personajes de slam dunk no me pertenecen, son del famoso autor Inoue.

* * *

"**ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR"**

**By: nydga**

**Capitulo único**

Todo el tiempo estuvo buscando desesperadamente alguien a quien amar… Estaba seguro de haber batido su propio récord de la preparatoria; arrastraba tras de sí tantos fracasos que ya no tenía ánimos para buscar una chica. Ya no más búsquedas. Se acabó, y con esa decisión se subió a la terraza…

-Rayos… - bufó una chica molesta con dos coletas ridículas - … me expulsaron por mi tonta demora.

Caminaba lentamente cruzándose de brazos, y se detuvo al ver un durmiente Kaede que se encontraba bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo, recargando su cabeza en el tronco ancho del árbol que desprendía pétalos rosados. Estaba disfrutando de la suave brisa que revolvía sus negros cabellos, y de la agradable sombra que le permitiría protegerse del ardiente sol.

-Ay, qué guapo se ve – pensó la chica, y alzó su vista hacia al cielo rezando – Dios mío, por favor te pido que me…

Y en ese momento fue cuando vio como un pelirrojo que estaba en la terraza se subió en una barandilla… Esto aterrorizó a la chica, que pensó que el loco pelirrojo tenía intenciones de lanzarse al vacío ahí mismo y morir.

La chica soltó un grito sordo, muy fuerte, el cual hizo que Kaede despertara abruptamente, asustado y molesto por la interrupción del sueño. Él se volteó a la izquierda y encontró a una chica que estaba gritando pidiendo que se detenga a alguien. Siguió la mirada de la chica para saber a quién había que detener, y así miró para arriba, hacia la terraza de la preparatoria.

De pronto, el pelinegro sintió una gran angustia al ver la situación tan peligrosa, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia a la puerta de la escuela, para luego entrar en ella y subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Todo para impedir el posible lanzamiento del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, los profesores y los compañeros de la escuela salieron confundidos al oír los gritos tan desesperados de la chica, y no tardaron en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡ES EL PELIRROJO! ¡EL FAMOSO JUGADOR DEL SHOHOKU! – reconoció uno de los chicos.

-¡¿Qué, te volviste loco, pelirrojo?! – exclamó el otro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Por qué piensas en lanzarte así?! – gritaban algunos.

-¡¡¿¿Estás loco o qué??!! –era lo que más se escuchaba entre el clamor juvenil.

-¡¿Pues qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!

Todos iban a seguir reclamando, pero callaron y se aterrorizaron más cuando el pelirrojo subió otro pie a la barandilla, y levantando las manos empezó a gritar con furia a todos los presentes, y al cielo también.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡¿QUIEREN SABER QUÉ ME PASA?!

Este grito llamó la atención de todos los que merodeaban cerca del patio, mientras que Rukawa lo escuchó perfectamente subiendo a prisa las escaleras, aún sintiendo un gran temor de perder a la persona que amaba.

-¡¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MÍ!! ¡¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MI VIDA!!-gritaba a vos de cuello- ¡¡MI VIDA ES MISERABLE!! ¡¡MI VIDA NO SIRVE PARA NADA!! ¡¡FUI RECHAZADO POR CINCUENTA Y DOS CHICAS!! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –se lamentaba él mismo.

Esa confesión dejó a todos sorprendidos. Nadie sabía de su vida y se arrepintieron en el acto por haberse burlado de él, pero el pelirrojo continuó gritando y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¡TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE AMÉ ME DESPRECIAN SÓLO PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO IDIOTA, UN ASQUEROSO PANDILLERO!!! ¡¡¡PERO NO LO SOY, DE VERDAD!! ¡¡YO QUIERO SER AMADO POR ALGUIEN PARA NO ESTAR SOLO… PERO NADIE ME AMA!! ¡¡NADIE QUIERE AMARME!! ¡¡NADIE!!

Terminó de gritar mirando a todos los presentes con lágrimas gruesas en las mejillas rojas por el fuerte llanto, con una terrible mirada de dolor. No era el mismo Hanamichi Sakuragi que todos creían conocer.

Las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca tratando de contener un gemido de sorpresa, estaban anonadadas; nadie se imaginaba que uno de los mejores jugadores del basquetbol fuera tan miserable. Al lado de una castaña, Haruko Akagi también lo escuchó todo, y se arrepintió por haberlo rechazado tan cruelmente, provocando que el shock emocional hiciera que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

La 52º que lo rechazó fue Fuji, la amiga fiel de Haruko, que también se sintió culpable. Pero estaba congelada, porque nunca pensó que el pelirrojo podía intentarse suicidar.

Esta es la última vez… la última vez… - repitió Hanamichi más cansado y calmo– Ya no volveré a verlos nunca… porque esta es la última vez… estarán felices sin mí… un maldito jugador… ¡¡Un maldito pandillero!! ¡¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!! – dijo en un grito final.

Al oír estas palabras eran como un "adiós". Sí, ese pelirrojo se va a resignar a morir ahora mismo para no vivir en una soledad tan larga. Piensa que nunca será amado por alguien, sin darse cuenta de que ya era amado por un muchacho de zorrunos ojos azules. Pero él no lo sabe, y cree que es mucho mejor dejar de sufrir, ya que no hay razón de vivir si no tiene un amor.

Rukawa por fin llegó a destino y sólo deseó no haber llegado demasiado tarde mientras escuchaba que todos gritaban y pedían que se detenga, que no intentara una estupidez como el suicidio.

-¡No lo hagas, Hanamichi! – le gritó asomándose apenas por la puerta, recuperando el aliento por la carrera realizada.

Hanamichi estaba a punto de lanzarse, pero fue detenido por la voz desesperada de su rival, y giró su rostro para verlo, al mismo tiempo que mantuvo apenas la respiración… Era raro que su rival lo llamara por su nombre. Bajando lentamente los brazos -que estaban alzados cuando estaba gritando enfrente a todos los presentes- pudo ver la mirada de terror del kitsune, y comprendió que el pelinegro sentía un gran temor de perderle por un arrebato en le cual él mismo fuera quien le quitara la vida al pelirrojo. Pero no entendía por qué, si ambos eran rivales y se odiaban…

En ese momento, los presentes se percataron que había alguien más, quien estaba enfrente al pelirrojo.

-¡¡ES RUKAWA!! – gritó una de las fanáticas del zorro al reconocerlo.

Yohei y la gundam tardaron en llegar al patio donde estaban reunidos todos los presentes que discutían mirando hacia arriba, y no dudaron de levantar sus miradas también, quedándose de piedra al darse cuenta de que Rukawa estaba junto con Sakuragi, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, se preguntaban.

-Aléjate, porque si no vas a ver una de las peores escenas de tu vida – dijo un adolorido Sakuragi.

-No…

-Rukawa… por favor, te pido que retrocedas y vuelvas por donde subiste…

-No lo hagas…

-Vete… - dijo entre dientes.

-No, no me voy a ir hasta que te bajes de la barandilla y prometas que no vas a intentar nada… por favor… - suplicó Rukawa con voz desesperada.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?... No eres mi amigo.

-Hanamichi… si te tiras, voy a tener que tirarme contigo…

-¿Qué? – dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Sí… si llegas a lanzarte… voy contigo…-dijo decidido y con una mirada desafiante.

Kaede se acercó hacia Hanamichi, no para impedirle saltar, sino para demostrarle que sí era capaz de lanzarse tras él. Y así se subió la barandilla, dejando a Sakuragi totalmente sorprendido y con miedo, mientras que muchas chicas gritaban con horror al ver tan temida escena. Haruko se desmayó tras ver como Rukawa también tenía intenciones de lanzarse al vacío junto con Sakuragi, pero no entendía por qué, si todas las chicas lo adoraban mucho y jamás lo insultaban.

-K-Kaede… - dijo el pelirrojo en el cemento en el que se apoyaba la barandilla, y cerró los ojos mientras derramaba otra lágrima, pero sintiendo algo que su corazón le estaba diciendo: que no lo haga. Aún así, a pesar de las culpa por las palabras del kitsune, iba a saltar, pero fue detenido al ser agarrado por la mano por Kaede.

-Ya te dije que si te vas, voy contigo… - dijo Kaede tristemente.

-Kaede… tú eres mi rival… ¿Por qué mi rival me impide esto?

-Yo jamás te odié… Te comprendo por lo que has sufrido, porque así siento yo dolor por no ser correspondido en el amor – le confesó.

Sakuragi se quedó sin habla viendo al frágil pelinegro que dejaba derramar unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

-¿E-estás enamorado?

-Sí…

-P-pero no entiendo… si todas las chicas te quieren… ¿Cómo es que no eres correspondido?

-No, no estoy enamorado de ninguna chica… pero tengo miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hanamichi sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Sí… es un chico…

Otra vez se quedó sin habla. Estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que el kitsune estuviese enamorado de un chico, pero comprendió por qué Rukawa nunca hace caso de las niñas más hermosas, como Haruko. Logró que el pelirrojo se baje de la barandilla, dejando a los presentes aliviados. A Kaede lo pasó mismo.

Sakuragi bajó la vista, no quería ver la cara pérdida del kitsune, pero descubrió que las muñecas del ojiazul estaban vendadas. Levantó con rapidez la vista.

-¿Qué… qué te paso tus muñecas? – preguntó Hanamichi de golpe.

-… Yo… yo me corté las venas hace dos días… - confesó Kaede dejando a un Sakuragi nervioso y triste – Yo ya no quiero sufrir más… no correspondido, y por eso me intenté suicidar una vez… yo-yo estaba muriendo… mi mamá llamaba para que desayunemos y me encontró en el baño… casi le dio un infarto por mi culpa… - sonrió tristemente – Ahora comprendo porque mi mamá me salvó de morir, y es porque no quería perderme nunca y me quiere mucho, soy su único hijo… la verdad, me sentía culpable al ver como mi mamá lloraba tanto por mí y temía por mi vida… la juré que ya no volvería a hacer eso jamás. Tengo que ser fuerte para seguir adelante… creo que tengo que olvidar a la persona que amo…

-Ya no digas más… por favor, me duele… - dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada – Soy débil porque nadie me ama… por eso iba a suicidarme…

-Hanamichi… no quiero que estés sufriendo así, porque tu sufrimiento irá aumentado poco a poco, tanto que tu alma podría hasta perder toda luz… Si tú mueres ya no podré verte ni estar contigo… para mí eres un muchacho especial, porque todos los días nos peleamos, nos insultamos… pero también jugamos el basquetbol… Olvídalo. Olvida todos los rechazos de esas chiquillas… Yo… yo quiero estar a tu lado…

Estas seis últimas palabras hicieron que la mirada de Hanamichi se levantará rápido, confundida y sorprendida… ¿Rukawa le estaba pidiendo que quería estar a su lado? Guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba a qué se refería Kaede con estas seis palabras, hasta que finalmente lo descubrió.

-¿Tú… tú me amas…? ¿Por eso me pediste estar a mi lado? – dijo Hanamichi en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de Kaede se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Desde cuándo Hanamichi era inteligente? Su garganta seca le impedía contestar, por lo cual desvió la mirada a otro lado. No quería ver los ojos rojos y los trazos de las lágrimas en Hanamichi, temiendo que el otro podría odiarlo aún más.

-Contéstame… por favor…

Pero el ojiazul no contestó nada… Logrando que el pelirrojo sintiera como su corazón latía rápidamente, pues el silencio concedía el "si –como decía el refrán popular-. Se limitó a acercar al pelinegro, y lo agarró con fuerza de los brazos, jalándolo, para colocar sus labios sobre los de un Kaede sorprendido.

El primer beso fue firme y suave. A Sakuragi le sorprendió gratamente lo suaves que eran los labios rojos del ojiazul. Aquel beso no era desagradable como se había temido, en lo absoluto. Sin pretenderlo, realmente se encontró profundizando el beso con el consentimiento silencioso de Rukawa, quien estaba encantado. El ojimiel necesitaba saber si era amado por ese zorrito.

Al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero se quedaron quietos y abrazados, sin dejar de mirarse ambos a los ojos.

-¿M-me amas? – preguntó temeroso el pelirrojo por una probable negativa.

-Desde siempre – confesó, dejando atónito al pelirrojo, y continuó diciendo – Me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí en la terraza… te amo porque por ser como eres… torpe, expresivo, presumido, ingenuo, carismático, con sonrisas bellas, por tu mirada de fuego… – la frente de Kaede se posó en el pecho fuerte del pelirrojo – Yo… yo tenía miedo de ese odio que demostrabas por mí… y tampoco me atrevía a confesarte mis sentimientos porque estabas enamorado de la hermana del ex capitán Akagi, pero… eres el único al que amaré con toda mi alma por el resto de mi vida… - terminó de decir Kaede.

La mano izquierda de Hanamichi estaba abrazando la cintura de Kaede, mientras que la otra la llevó a sus ojos chocolates y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de que su zorrito lo amaba tanto en secreto. Pero lo peor era que el zorrito intentó suicidarse por él.

-Perdóname, Kaede…– dijo con tristeza, llorando desconsoladamente – Perdóname, no me di cuenta que me amabas… Siempre te insulté y te hice tantas cosas malas porque la mocosa te prefería antes que a mí.

-Ya no importa, solo quiero ser correspondido… no llores, por favor.

-Kaede, perdóname, perdóname – repitió Hanamichi – Perdóname por todo lo que te causé. Soy un maldito miserable…

-¡Hana, por favor! No tengo nada que perdonar, mi do´haito… Te amaré siempre, Hanamichi – y procedió a besar aquellos labios, que desde siempre había soñado con sentir, comprobando que eran suaves, gloriosos y deliciosos.

Sakuragi correspondió el beso, sintiendo como su corazón se ha envuelto por un maravilloso sentimiento de amor, que lo llenaba de fuerzas y ganas de seguir viviendo. Ya no importaba el pasado, porque ahí se quedó enterrado. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Ya nunca te haré daño. Te haré olvidar todo lo que te hice– y dicho eso, tomó firmemente la mano derecha de Rukawa, la besó y luego la llevó directamente a su propio corazón, sin quitar sus ojos de él – Te amo… cuando sabía que había estado a punto de lanzarme, mi corazón sintió detenerse, porque fuiste a salvarme del suicidio… no pude dejar de sorprenderme, porque eres la única persona que temió de perderme, y no me lo esperaba. Allí me di cuenta… te amo… mi corazón se enamoró de ti tan sólo en unos segundos… Eres los más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… así te amo, y te amaré siempre… te amo…

-Hanamichi, yo también te amo con todo mi corazón. Quiero darte el amor que tengo reservado especialmente para ti, para llenarte de energías y fuerzas. Te amo para siempre, y te amaré siempre…

El ojialmendra no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no le importa nada más, por fin ese zorrito era su amor, el amor de su vida, y jamás lo separaría de su lado.

El número diez había creído que su destino siempre sería el del rechazo y la soledad, y el número once pensaba que su destino nunca sería estar con su ser amado, pero gracias a Dios, por fin ambos estaban besándose con mucho amor, abrazados y juntos.

Y Jamás se separarán, porque el amor es muy fuerte.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!! **

**Atte: Nydga**


End file.
